Meant To Be
by jkathyt
Summary: Hermione Granger is in her 5th year at Hogwarts. She starts falling for a certain Slytherin. Some other people try to make sure that doesn't happen. Were they Meant To Be?
1. The Relatives

I know most of you are wondering what I am doing... well... wait no more. I am back.. well not really.

The stories aren't back, no.

I just realized how awful they were. **Grimaces**

I thought they were so good, too.

It's not like my new effort is much better but... it's worth a try.

My new story is:

Animus Memoria Effluo

Pen Name:

Squiddy

Hope to see you soon!


	2. The Encounter

I'm Baaaaaaaaacccccck!!!!!!!!! I want a ferret! Anybody wanna spend 200 dollars on me to get me a ferret? Yay! Thanks. I do not know if this chapter is good or not. I personally think this chapter is one of the worst chapters that I have every written, so.yea. Ok.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't you ever get tired of reading the same thing over and over again?  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Harry (and Ron) I'm sorry but I can't go to the Burrow this year because my cousin is over to visit. I'll meet you guys on August 28. See you then! Hermione  
  
After she sent the letter, Hermione fell right asleep.  
  
  
  
August 28  
  
The last couple of days, Hermione spent most of the time with Ana. Today, they were going to Diagon Alley to buy the things needed for Hogwarts.  
  
As Hermione and Ana walked over to Harry and Ron, Hermione noticed how much they changed over the summer.  
  
Ron was now taller than ever. His red hair was sticking out all over the place. It surprisingly looked good.  
  
Harry had also gotten taller. His eyes (a/n: Are Harry's eyes blue or green? Book says green, movie says blue. So confused.*sigh*) were what made Hermione have a crush on him in 3rd and 4th year.  
  
"Hermione, over here!" harry called out while waving his arms frantically around.  
  
When Hermione and Ana got there, the two boys' eyes got big. Hermione followed their gaze to see they landed on Ana's chest.  
  
"Hello, Harry? Ron?" Hermione waved her hand in front of their faces.  
  
Harry and Ron's jaws dropped.  
  
"You two are so perverted!" She cried out.  
  
"Uh huh." They said.  
  
Ana giggled.  
  
"Harry Potter is stupid and Ronald Weasley is ugly."  
  
Hermione got out with an amused grin on her face.  
  
Harry and Ron merely nodded.  
  
"And I think Draco Malfoy is the hottest wizard at Hogwarts!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"What?!" Harry and Ron's eyes reverted to Hermione in unison.  
  
"Fin.." Hermione started, but never got to finish.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty Head, Weasel, and the Mudblood." Malfoy said, walking over.  
  
"Your names are so getting old Malfoy. Cant you think up of new ones?" Hermione asked, glaring and mildly humiliated that Malfoy might have heard her.  
  
Draco turned to Hermione.  
  
"Don't worry, I will someday if I am desperately bored and need something to do. Maybe you can help me. I know you don't mind, because you think I'm hot." Malfoy drawled.  
  
"Argh." Ron was trying to reach Malfoy to punch the crap out of him, but was held back by Harry and Ana.  
  
"Why don't you just leave us alone, Malfoy?" Harry asked while shooting daggers.  
  
"I don't think so, what fun would that be?"  
  
Ana twitched.  
  
"And who's this? Another one of your mudblo." but then he stopped.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were in America." His eyes narrowed.  
  
"I came back, is that a problem?" Ana replied while raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You know him?" Hermione asked, bewildered.  
  
"Did you meet my cousin, by the way, Draco?" Ana asked Malfoy not answering Hermione's question.  
  
"Cousin?" Draco spat out. "Do you know what kind of cousin you have, Granger? She's a deceitful liar! You better not tell her anything if you know what's good for you." Draco turned and walked away.  
  
"Oh go fuck yourself!" Ron cried out angrily.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said.  
  
"No thanks, Weasley." Malfoy called back calmly.  
  
"Are you okay, Ana?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Stupid kid, I dunno why I went out with him in the first place." Ana muttered kicking the ground.  
  
"You went out with him?" Harry's eyes got wide again. "Why?"  
  
"He was cute at the time, okay?" Ana snapped.  
  
"Besides," she went on dreamily. "How can you resist that great bod, and the hair?"  
  
They stared at her.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Ana started to get uncomfortable.  
  
"Ok, let's buy our school supplies, shall we?" Ana declared, linking her arms with harry and Ron she started walking. Hermione trailing behind.  
  
Since when did Malfoy get that cute? Hermione asked herself. His gray eyes, for a moment, I thought I aw something other than that cold hateful person that he was. He even forgot to put on the scowl he's famous for. Hermione almost giggled but held herself back.  
  
As Hermione ran to catch up with the others, she tripped and almost fell, but two strong arms came around her and straightened her before leaving her waist.  
  
"Thank you.." Hermione turned around and saw the silver blonde hair of the person who caught her fall, walking away.  
  
Malfoy.  
  
  
  
See? Not that good of a chapter. I'll try to promise you the next one will be better, but I have like a writer's block on like all the stories I'm working on. Hehe. Even though I've only gotten to the second chapter on this, it's still..ok? ok. Hehe. Please r/r to make me feel good. ( 


	3. Hogwarts

Thanks for all your reviews guys! I appreciate it!  
  
  
  
Draco sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. He looked around glumly.  
  
As always, the happiest were the Gryffindors who were joking around with one another.  
  
His eyes searched the table until they landed on the person he was looking for.  
  
She was beautiful. He didn't know when she had changed, but when she did, it was for the better.  
  
When he had caught her from falling at Diagon Alley, she had felt so perfect in his arms.  
  
Draco didn't know what made him stop Hermione from falling.  
  
Draco looked down the Slytherin table.  
  
There was Ana talking to Pansy.  
  
How he hated her.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron were surprised when the Sorting Hat sorted Ana into Slytherin.  
  
He did not want that girl in Slytherin, and he told her so, but she just smiled and laughed at him.  
  
That laugh.  
  
That laugh was what drew him to her two years ago when he visited the States.  
  
She came over to him.  
  
He flinched.  
  
"Come, Draco, everyone's leaving. You don't want to be left behind, do you?" She cooed and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me." He said bitterly.  
  
"That's not what you told me two years ago." Ana blinked her eyes.  
  
"Leave me alone." Draco then walked quicker towards the Slytherin common room.  
  
He jumped into his four poster bed. (a/n: is that what you call it? I momentarily forgot.)  
  
"Are you sleeping, Draco?"  
  
Draco jumped and hit his head on the bed.  
  
"Fuck.." he muttered.  
  
"What are you doing here? Get out!" Draco yelled out at Ana who just stood there.  
  
"You didn't think that I would just leave you alone now, did you?"  
  
Ana grinned.  
  
"Get away from me." Draco spat.  
  
"Fine, but you won't be able to stay away from me for a very long time." She then walked off.  
  
"Bitch." Draco muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione, as always, walked between Harry and Ron to all her classes. In this case, Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"Ana!" Hermione greeted her cousin.  
  
"Hermione!" Ana came over and hugged her.  
  
"So how's life down in the dungeons?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nice, but could be better." She replied.  
  
"Nice? How can living in the Slytherin den be nice? Oh, sorry Ana." Harry turned red.  
  
"Oh, that's fine."  
  
"All right children, get in your seats!" Professor Zachie, the new DADA teacher said.  
  
"Today, we will be starting a partner project.." She looked around the room. "On curses that have become..how shall I say..almost non existent. This is a joint project between Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms class."  
  
"Some curses are very easy to figure out." She looked at Neville "While others are extremely hard to figure out and may be highly dangerous." Any questions?" The professor asked.  
  
"Good. Now when I read out your partner's name, go and sit by them."  
  
"Longbottom, Patil." Parvati looked scared. Who wouldn't be?  
  
"Andersen, Potter" Harry turned red again as he looked at Ana who was smiling at him.  
  
"Goyle, Zambini." Eh..  
  
"Crabbe, Weasley." Ron looked horror stricken. 'Poor Ron' Hermione thought. Just as long as I don't have Malfoy. She shivered.  
  
"Brown, Thomas." Lucky. Lavender and Dean breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Finnigan and Parkinson." The girl that looked like a pug, Pansy, got up and sat next to the Gryffindor.  
  
"And where are the other names? Oh, yes, here they are."  
  
"Granger, Malfoy!"  
  
Malfoy? She had to work with Malfoy?  
  
Hermione made a face but gathered up her things to sit by Malfoy.  
  
"Hello, Mudblood." Draco greeted.  
  
"Hello, Ferret-Boy." She also greeted.  
  
"I will pass out parchments on which there will be the curse you will research.  
  
Professor Zachie gave the parchment to Hermione.  
  
"The Valperium Curse" Draco read from behind her shoulder.  
  
"Well, now, I would expect we should start fairly quickly on it. Meet me after dinner at the library."  
  
And with that, Draco walked out.  
  
Had Malfoy actually been civil to her?  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok. That's it for now. Wait until next time for Chapter 4!!!! 


	4. At the Library

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this story so far.but if you don't review more.I might just cancel it, because I have 2 other stories I'm working on. *scolds*  
  
Yea. 3 chapters for 13 reviews.kind of pathetic for me. I don't think I tried hard enough. So unless I get at least 5 to 8 more reviews..I'm not updating. Well, with the little notes to the reviewers then..  
  
*clears throat*  
  
~*~  
  
evol norgara- Ana..hmm.. you can't know yet. She's.well.. can't tell you. WOULD ruin the plot but since.  
  
Vix-yeah. There were a lot and I mean A LOT of stories like these, so tried to ignore it.but kind of hard not to. Lol  
  
Angel - You really think so? Hehe. Thanks!  
  
Canadiangal- *tears and sniffles* maybe.but not likely from where the story is..er..WAS. going.  
  
Um..yea. Those are the people I wanted to say thank you to. Hehe 4 people! Yay! Thanks.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay Granger. 9 AM at the library on Saturday." Malfoy said walking away.  
  
*~*  
  
After Hermione said goodbye to Harry and Ron, she dashed to the library where she saw Malfoy sitting with his legs on the table with piles of books.  
  
He was also actually reading a book.  
  
Hermione sneaked behind and read.  
  
The Valperium Curse In the 1200s, a witch named Helga de Witt invented this curse. Nobody really knows anything about this curse except that it was banned from some countries in the 1700s.  
  
"Rubbish." Muttered Draco.  
  
"I never knew you read books." Hermione piped up.  
  
Draco almost had a heart attack, but instead put on a smirk.  
  
"Of course, Granger. How else would I have gotten 2nd highest exam scores in the school?"  
  
Hermione sniggered.  
  
Wait.  
  
She sniggered?  
  
"Did you just snigger at me?" His eyes were livid.  
  
She shook her head no.  
  
"Well, let's get started then. Shall we?" He said, handing her a book through a suspicious glare.  
  
~5 hours later~  
  
"This is just pointless!" Hermione groaned.  
  
Draco threw another book down on the table.  
  
"I'll die if I have to go through another one of these stupid books."  
  
He checked his watch.  
  
2 PM?  
  
"Oh no. Not again!" Draco moaned.  
  
"What is it?" inquired Hermione.  
  
"I've missed lunch.again."  
  
Hermione hid a smile. "Lunch? Really? Oh no." She said dramatically, and for full effect.  
  
"Harry and Ron must be looking for me."  
  
Hermione started gathering up all her stuff.  
  
"Wait Granger. I feel like getting a butterbeer. Wanna come with me?"  
  
Hermione's eyes got wide. Malfoy, actually seen out in public with a mudblood?  
  
"Of course, you don't have to." He added rather hastily.  
  
"Actually. I would love to. But how will we."  
  
"Never mind that. Come on."  
  
*~*  
  
"I can't believe you knew a way out of Hogwarts!" Hermione said, laughing.  
  
"Just wait until Ron and.."  
  
"Oh no. You are not telling Weasley and Potty."  
  
He kept silent after that but went inside the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Watch." Draco said.  
  
He went and tapped the wizard nearest them and whispered to him; gave him some gold coins, and came back.  
  
He grinned.  
  
A couple minutes later, the wizard came to their table with two butterbeers.  
  
"Here you are, boy." He said gruffly.  
  
"Why, thank you." Hermione exclaimed surprised.  
  
As they sat there, talking to one another, Hermione found out that Draco wasn't really that bad.  
  
Just then, Draco smiled.  
  
She grinned back him. He was really handsome smiling.  
  
She wondered why he didn't do it more often.  
  
"We better get back to Hogwarts." Draco said, breaking eye contact.  
  
They both got up silently and walked back to Hogwarts.  
  
When they reached the Entrance Hall, it was nearly 5 PM.  
  
Hermione turned to Draco.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Draco opened his mouth to say something, but just then, Harry and Ron came running down the stairs.  
  
"Hermione! There you are!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"What are YOU doing here, Malfoy?!" snarled Ron nastily.  
  
He didn't answer Ron's question.  
  
Draco looked straight into Hermione's eyes, nodded, and left towards the dungeons with the other two boys gaping silently after him.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, there ya are. Hope you enjoyed it. Might be the last chapter for this story. Don't know. Review! Review! Review! I'll write more chapters if you review! 


	5. Midnight Greetings

Leika Senara- Thanks for the review! You added one more to keep this story going!~  
  
Shadowwolf2371 - Thank you for that comment!  
  
Dreaming One - Yea. Hehe. 3 Draco and Hermione stories. And I've always been a D/Hr shipper. Never ever been a R/Hr or H/Hr or whatever like that. Hehe. Yea, that Draco and Hermione group is awesome, eh? Too bad no one ever talks to me. ( lol  
  
Belle- That was a pretty cute rhyme thing there..er..*cough* nevermind.  
  
Scamber Dragon - yea. Guys *sigh* So annoying most of the time too!~ And Ana..hehe. She's an important evil character ahaha. Gave too much away already! *goes off and fumes*  
  
Pottersdreamgurl89 - Thanks!~  
  
Canadiangal- oh thank you!~ *tears* I'm blessed to have such nice reviewers!  
  
*ME*- Thanks for that review. It was very entertaining to read. Probably because I was on a sugar high and very hyper. Lol. I do that a lot. Hehe.  
  
dracosgurlhp - What is it with me and these 'awesome writer' comments? They just make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!  
~*~  
  
"Honestly, Hermione were you really working on that project with him this whole time?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes..." Hermione answered cautiously.  
  
"How hard is your project anyway?" Harry asked.  
  
"Geez Harry, what would you expect? We working on it the whole freakin' day!" she exclaimed finally.  
  
"Whoa, sorry. Didn't mean to get you all mad." Ron said.  
  
"No, it's my fault. I guess I'm just a little stressed." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Twiggles." Said Harry to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Right you are dear!" said the Fat Lady, and she let them through.  
  
They weren't ready for the sight before them.  
  
*~*  
  
'What? Am I losing my touch? I can't believe I forgot to curse out the Potty and the Weasel.' Draco thought.  
  
He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Pansy and Ana come behind him very slowly and stun him.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
*~*  
  
"Whoa! What happened here?" Ron asked.  
  
The other Gryffindors just shrugged.  
  
We were all either in our rooms or eating dinner and when we came back, the place was like this.  
  
Hermione looked around the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
The whole place was totally trashed.  
  
The fire was put out, couches and chairs were either broken, torn, or turned over. Curtains hanging on the walls were ripped, and everything else was laying on a pile in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Here's a letter for you, Hermione. It was left on the top of that pile." Fred said.  
  
Hermione thanked Fred and read:  
  
Hermione,  
  
If you ever lay your hands on Draco, I will kill your friends and family. Leave him alone.  
  
Pansy  
  
'Well, I can't really take her seriously.' Hermione thought.  
  
But the name underneath that was what really shook Hermione.  
  
And your dear cousin,  
  
Ana.  
  
Hermione sank to the floor in shock.  
  
12 o'clock.  
  
Midnight.  
  
"Mudblood." A voice hissed softly.  
~*~  
  
Thank you guys soo much for the reviews! I thought there were only 5 people that kept reviewing my story but I was wrong. Thank you thank you thank you!~ The next chapter is way better by the way. I wrote this when I was on sugar high and ...um...it didn't work out very well. Hehe. One questions. What do you think Ron would name his son? Oooh.a Trivia! 


	6. Taking a Break

Hey people.  
  
Sorry, this isn't a chapter, but I really really need to take time off. It may be from two weeks to three months. I have to keep a 4.0 GPA (straight As) if I want to go to the university of my choice even though I'm still in junior high, and... I'm thinking of maybe going to boarding school to get extra education and stuff. Soo... maybe I might just continue on one story and keep the others on hold, but I'm taking a break. There's too much stress right now, what with all the Levels tests and CSAPs, and the tests that all teachers give IB kids EVERY OTHER DAY. I also have to finish the 30 minute Beethoven project for school and countless other projects. I have a huuuuuuuge national competition for piano coming up where I go to San Francisco or someplace like that. I'm sooo sorry for all of you that were waiting for a chapter, and I might just "give" two of the plots from the three stories to other people so they can finish it. SORRY ONCE AGAIN EVERYONE! I hope you understand, and if you don't...grr..I eat your head! Well, no, but.. if you want to kill me, kill me by aim at jsportykathyt or e-mail at jkathyt@yahoo.com. And the only thing that I will be updating, will be my Blog because it only takes like 10 seconds to let everyone know what I'm doing every week or something. The address to it is it may take a couple tries to get there. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please don't kill me! Err... 


End file.
